Four Horsemen Physiology
The power to use the characteristics of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Also Called * Horsemen of the Apocalypse Physiology Capabilities The user can acquire the devastating and apocalyptic powers of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Applications All; *Concept-Dependent Immortality *Dark Weather Manipulation *Equid Manipulation/Summoning (only their own horses) *Flight/Levitation *Last Entity Physiology **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Spirit Physiology *Supernatural Condition Horsemen Conquest '''(White Horsemen): * Absolute Charisma ** Authority ** Overwhelming Influence * Bow Manipulation * Celestial Arrows * Conquest Embodiment ** Ambition Manipulation ** Conquest Empowerment ** Indomitable Will ** One-Man Army ** Subordination Manipulation * Divine Object (Crown) * Divine Weaponry (Bow & Arrows) * Enhanced Accuracy * Godly &/Or Satanic Incarnation * Halo Generation * Light Manipulation * Power Manifestation * Supernatural Archery * Supernatural Voice 'War '(Red Horsemen): * Anarchy Inducement * Blood Manipulation * Combustion Inducement * Divine Combat * Divine Weaponry (Sword) * Enhanced Swordsmanship * Invulnerability * One-Man Army * War Embodiment ** Combat & War Empowerment ** Combat Perception ** Meta Army Manipulation ** Nigh Omniscience (over war) ** Rage Manipulation *** Rage Inducement ** War Manipulation *** Combat Manipulation *** Violence Inducement *** War Inducement *** Weapon Manipulation 'Famine '(Black Horsemen): * Agriculture Intuition * Disintegration * Divine Object (Scales) * Famine Embodiment ** Energy Absorption ** Famine Manipulation *** Death-Force Manipulation (death of food resources) *** Famine Inducement **** Dehydration **** Gluttony Inducement **** Rot Inducement *** Food Manipulation *** Harvest Manipulation *** Hunger Inducement (to death) *** Infertility Manipulation ** Matter Ingestion * Force Drain/Draining Field Projection * Monetary Manipulation * Plant Manipulation * Power Diminution * Quantity Manipulation ** Abundance Manipulation *** Augmentation 'Death '(Pale Horsemen): * Age Manipulation ** Rot Inducement * Death Embodiment ** Death Aspect Manifestation ** Death Empowerment ** Death-Force Manipulation *** Necromancy **** Phantasm Manipulation **** Reanimation **** Soul Manipulation **** Undead Manipulation *** Resurrection ** Death Lordship ** Death Manipulation *** Death Inducement ** Divine Slayer ** Necroscience * Divine Weaponry (Sickle) * Grim Reaper Physiology ** Death Sense * Rust Inducement * Scythe Proficiency * Skeleton/Undead Lord Physiology '''Variations; Pestilence '''(Green Horsemen'): (As Infectious Disease/Separate Entity; later in myth) *Divine Weaponry (Bow & Arrows) *Infection Empowerment *Mutilation *Pestilence Embodiment **Biological Manipulation **Chemistry Manipulation **Pestilence Manipulation ***Disease Manipulation *Poison Manipulation *Virus Mimicry Associations *Apocalypse Aspect Manifestation *Apocalyptic Force Physiology *Apocalypse Inducement *Last Entity Physiology Limitations *May have immense difficulty controlling the extent of their power and may cause unintentionally massive destruction. *May become corrupted by the negative aspects of their abilities and eventually become completely insane and/or evil. Known Users ''See Also: Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Gallery Death_Charmed.jpg|Death (Charmed) Famine_Charmed.jpg|Famine (Charmed) Strife_Charmed.jpg|Strife (Charmed) War_Charmed.jpg|War (Charmed) Four HorseMen Darksiders.jpg|The Four Horsemen (Darksiders), Death (Bottom), Strife (Right), War (Left), and Fury (Top). TheFourHorsemen.jpg|The Four Horsemen (Supernatural) are literally the concepts of which they represent. Death H.png|Death (Valkyrie Crusade) Horseman_Death_by_Kijara1.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) as the Horseman of Death. 3984859-2419623-war_hulk.jpg|The Hulk (Marvel Comics) as the Horseman of War. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Shin Megami Tensei).jpg|The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Shin Megami Tensei) Four Horsemen SH.png|The Four Horsemen (Sleepy Hollow), Famine, Conquest/Pestilence, Death, & War (From Left to Right) The Final Horsemen.jpg|The Final Horsemen of Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) FOUR HORSEMEN OF THE APOCALYPSE DC.jpg|The Four Horsemen of Apokolips (DC Comics) Scp 1295 by sunnyclockwork-d94573l.jpg|SCP-1295 - Meg's Diner (SCP Foundation) are actually the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, who accidentally arrived on Earth too early after War mistook an atomic bomb blast for the apoclypse. Category:Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:War Powers Category:Common Powers